Have You Seen My Airship?
by Cheesy4Depp
Summary: SportStephie Romance, slight SportaRobbie. 10 years have passed and Sportacus has finally decided to pluck up the courage to tell Stephanie his feelings, but what obstacles stop them them from being together? 2 Years but it's finally finished! 26/03/08
1. I Love You

"**Have You Seen My Airship?"**

**Authors Note: My first fic that I've ever finished. I know it's a bit of a weird fic to start with but I hope you like it. Please comment/review and tell me what you think of it, whether you like it or not. Thanks.**

**Rated M just in case.**

It had been 10 year since his arrival in LazyTown but it seemed to have passed in no time. Sportacus had risen earlier than usual that morning, he was eager for the day to get underway. He had woken with his usual morning exercises and now was observing the town below him, waiting. He was wearing his best superhero clothes and was looking forward to the days events.

It was Stephanie's 18th birthday, after the first two summers at LazyTown her parents had let her stay in LazyTown permanently. They thought see seemed happier at LazyTown and it would do her good.

Sportacus was gazing out the window looking for any sign of movement in Stephanie's room but the curtains were still closed. As he looked out he was thinking. After 10 years Sportacus had decided this was the day he was going to confess his true feelings towards Stephanie. Ever since he had met the charismatic little girl he knew he had felt something more than friendship towards her, but he knew if he wanted to do something about it, it would have to wait. He didn't want to be considered a pervert, or worse in the town he loved so much, so he had done his best to hide his feelings since. Sportacus had thought about telling Stephanie when she turned 16 but was still worried she wouldn't understand so he had waited 2 more years just in case, it wasn't like he couldn't see her.

So, Sportacus had decided he would tell Stephanie that night after the day events.

Sportacus, coming back to his senses, looked down into town and saw movement in the Meanswell household, Stephanie was pulling back her curtains and was dressed in her best pink dress which seemed to have stayed the same distance from her leg to her bottom over the past 10 years but now she had grown her hair so it was halfway down her back. She wasn't the sweet little girl that had first set foot in the town but was now a young woman who had grown to almost the same height as Sportacus.

Sportacus, wanting to be the first to wish Stephanie Happy Birthday, backflipped towards his door and decided bungee-jumping down was the quickest.

Sportacus straightened his goggle as he landed outside Stephanie's door and knocked.

"Happy Birthday, Stephanie!" Sportacus cheered as he saw who it was and outstretched his arms to give Stephanie a hug.

"Hey, Sportacus!" said Stephanie happily with a cheeky grin and ran out to hug him. Sportacus closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of her hair, the smell always reminded him of strawberries, which were one of his favourite fruits. He had hugged Stephanie many tie but this was the closest he had ever got to her. They broke out of their embrace.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Sportacus asked automatically, kicking himself in his mind.

"Well," said Stephanie, not noticing anything, "Uncle Milford is asking everyone to meet at the podium so I guess we could go there."

"Great!" cheered Sportacus, "let's go."

The next few hours passed in what seemed like five minutes, it was so enjoyable and everyone had done their hardest to make Stephanie's birthday perfect.

Bessie had given a long speech about the times since Stephanie had arrived at LazyTown, with the aid of embarrassing photos of everyone.

Mayor Meanswell had managed to bake a massive cake without burning. On which had the faced of everyone as the icing and with a big number 18 in the middle.

Ziggy who had barely changed over the 10 years apart from his height had managed to carve Stephanie dancing out of a massive piece of taffy.

Pixel had invented a dance machine for Stephanie to practice all her moves on and included all the songs they had ever sung in LazyTown.

Stingy and Trixie who were now an 'item' had banded together to produce a bizarre assortment of tricks that Trixie had played on them over the years and Stingy had agreed to 'loan' back all the things he had claimed as his, until he changed his mind and Trixie had to wrestle the present off him.

Even Robbie had decided to turn up and present Stephanie with a 'good' and non-barking robo-dog.

The day had gone perfectly without a hitch, everyone had headed off home except Sportacus who had hung back to help Stephanie carry all her presents home. He had been going through what he was going to say over and over I his head.

"Erm… Stephanie…" said Sportacus shyly outside the door of Stephanie house, "can I talk to you?"

"Sure what is it?" replied Stephanie happily.

"Erm… I… er… you know…" Sportacus stuttered, "erm, after 10 years, you know… you've never been up to see my airship." Said Sportacus quickly kicking himself again," just do it!" he thought to himself.

"No, I haven't come to think of it," said Stephanie thoughtfully, "just let me tell Uncle Milford where I'm going then I'll come have a look now," she said, but he's probably to Busy with Bessie to care at the moment."

Oh…, OK," Sportacus said stunned.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

Stephanie hurried off and was back in two minutes. This gave Sportacus time to compose himself.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"OK, ladder!" Sportacus shouted reaching out an are in his usual way, here we go."

"Wow, it's amazing up here," said an awestruck Stephanie as she reached the pristine airship, "and the pads open up different things?"

"Yeah, it's quite a good way to store things," said Sportacus unable to think of else to say and feeling incredibly stupid.

"So where do you get changed and have a shower?

"Um, it's behind there," he pointed behind his bed, "and my closets there," pointing next to the door.

"Ahh, I see."

"Stephanie… he interrupted, he paused nervously. "I Love You."


	2. I've Got Mail

Sportacus waited with baited breath closing his eyes, thinking whether he had done the right thing or not. When he opened his eyes he saw a flash of pink and then felt Stephanie's lips pressed against his, she pulled away just long enough to say, "You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that," she fell back into Sportacus' embrace kissing his neck and face. She went back to kissing his lips, using her lips to part his, "I love you too," she whispered into his mouth, "I have done since the day I met you."

Sportacus who had remained motionless for a few recovered himself as he realised what was actually going on, he whispered, "Me too," quivering with Stephanie's kisses. He responded her every movement, their breathing in unison.

After a while Sportacus stopped kissing Stephanie.

"What's wrong?" asked Stephanie.

"Aren't I too old for you?"

"What makes you make you think that? You're the one that said YOU loved ME a few minute ago. Anyway, with that amount of healthy food you eat and a body like that." She tailed off running a hand down Sportacus' chest towards his belt.

Sportacus couldn't control himself, he felt himself go hard.

"Sorry," he said meekly.

Stephanie looked thoughtful more than upset, and a cheeky grin spread across her face.

"You know what…?" Stephanie said confidently.

"Erm, what?" Sportacus replied trying to gather himself together.

"You didn't give me a birthday present," said Stephanie grinning.

"Oh yeah,… I'm really sorry," and this was true, Sportacus had genuinely forgotten but this appeared to go unnoticed by Stephanie who began pushing Sportacus gently over towards the bed.

"Well we're going to have to do something about that then aren't we?"

"Ah," replied Sportacus a smile slowly spreading across after finally understanding what Stephanie was thinking.

Stephanie leant forward and kissed Sportacus with so much force they fell back onto Sportacus' bed.

Still locked in their intense kiss Stephanie snaked her hands across Sportacus' front and undid his jacket.

"I didn't know it did that," exclaimed Sportacus breaking out their lock.

"Really?" said Stephanie curiously, "I thought it was kinda obvious." Sportacus grinned stupidly.

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound coming from the centre of the ship, Stephanie rolled off Sportacus.

"What's that?"

"I've got mail!" said a surprised Sportacus, "At this time?" he leapt out of bed an caught the roll just before it hit the floor. He pulled out the letter and read it.

"It's for you, your Uncle's wondering where you are. "Said Sportacus, slightly annoyed at what he might have been doing if they hadn't been interrupted.

"I'll sort it out," replied Stephanie, just as annoyed as Sportacus, "Do you have any paper?"

"Yeah sure," Sportacus bent down to retrieve his jacket which was now lying on the floor and pulled out a blue piece of paper and a pencil and handed it to Stephanie.

"I'll tell him I'm sleeping over here you're taking care of me," she smiled and handed him the letter and pencil.

"Well I am taking care of you, but I doubt you'll be doing much sleeping."

Stephanie smiled. "How do you send them?" she pointed at the letter, "I've always wondered."

"Like this," Sportacus folded the letter, got out his bowling bowl, slipped the letter in the slot, "In you go," he backflipped and sent the bowling ball on it's way, "and out you go."

"Wow, that was… wow," said a stunned Stephanie. "Now where were we?"


	3. The Best Birthday Present

Sportacus grinned as he guided Stephanie back to his bed. "I believe we were about here," they started to kiss as they fell back onto the bed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he said. There was a pause momentarily, but Sportacus got the reply he wanted, Stephanie reached out a hand grabbing his t-shirt and pulled him closer to her, "Of course I do silly," she said longingly and pushed him so he rolled over and she was on top. Stephanie tugged at his t-shirt which he helped her remove. She traced her hands over his upper body following the lines of his muscles. Sportacus ran a hand through her hair and grabbed her delicate arms rolling over so he was now back on top, he leaned down and kissed Stephanie with more desire than he had ever had before, allowing himself to think the things he had prevented himself from doing for 10 whole years.

Sportacus ran a hand p Stephanie's leg up to the line of her tights fumbling around, trying to remove the barrier. Unexpectedly Stephanie pushed up a little to hard oh his shoulders causing Sportacus to roll off the bed. "Sorry, I was trying to give you a hand," she removed her tights," lemme help you with these" she indicated towards his trousers, she knelt knelt down off the bed pulling at his belt. "Woah," she said surprised, "these pants don't do you justice, you go commando?"

"Well, it's easier to do power jumps, wearing boxers restricts," replied Sportacus apologetically, and you would be able to see what I was wearing that day, that could have been mentally scarring."

"Good point," Stephanie said throwing him trousers aside.

Sportacus pulled her back into his embrace while pulling her dress over his head and falling back onto the bed. Stephanie sat up straddling him and grazed her hands up and down his chest hearing Sportacus sigh deeply then slowly tracing her hands down to his hips. Feeling himself go hard again he pulled Stephanie roughly down hearing her giggle. He kissed her roughly and pulled himself round, back on top. Shuddering, they began their movement as one, body and soul united, emotions running high, she beckoned for him to continue feeling his body against hers. Hearing one calling, moaning the others name.

In their fury it ended as Sportacus collapsed n top of Stephanie, he wrapped his arms around her stroking her hair and sighing.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I'm yours forever," she replied.

Sportacus closed his eyes, truly happy, "Thankyou for coming into my life."

Sportacus woke from a blissful sleep. He didn't open his eyes hoping the night before hadn't been a dream. Hearing Stephanie rise and fall with him, touching her, holding her, finally being able to kiss her. He knew that that night had been his happiest and he knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with Stephanie.

Opening his eyes he saw Stephanie lying next to him still peacefully dreaming. He couldn't help himself; he jumped out of bed and backflipped round his airship doing the best he could not to shout and whoop in his joy. He stopped just short of the bed and saw Stephanie had woken and was staring at him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No its fine, well look at you," she exclaimed.

Sportacus looked down and saw he was just wearing his boots and armguards, looking up he realised he was also wearing his hat and goggles. "Good point," he replied sheepishly and climbed back in bed kissing Stephanie and putting his arms around her.

"You now it sits you really, she replied cheekily putting her hand across his chest.

"I'll make sure to dress like that next time then," he smiled.

"Thankyou for the best birthday present ever." She kissed him, "What time is it?"

"Just gone half seven," Sportacus replied looking over at the clock.

"Hmm, it should should still be a few hours before anyone comes looking for me."

"Well what do you want to do today?" he said cheekily.

"I know perfectly well what I want to do." She replied swinging one leg over Sportacus' hips to straddle him again.

"I like what your thinking" But…" he grabbed Stephanie's hands, which were slowly edging their way down his hips, and flipped themselves over, with him on top." That's better," he grabbed her hands again which were sneaking down his front and pinned them over her head, she arched her back as her kissed her face, down her neck and shoulders. Stephanie writhed in pleasure as she knew the thoughts, the touches, the caresses were for her and for her only.


	4. Robbie's Secret Surprise

"You better hurry up and get changed or your Uncle will come looking for us, and you know how good your Uncle is with ladders."

"Oh, I wish I could stay here forever," sulked Stephanie hiding under the bed covers.

"So do I," said Sportacus pulling off the bed covers and kissing Stephanie, "but it's not like we're not going to see each other again."

Stephanie clambered out of bed and pulled her dress over her head, not speaking.

"Sportacus?" Stephanie said thoughtfully.

"Yes Stephanie? "Replied Sportacus, he loved the way she said his name.

"What do you think about everyone else knowing about, y'know, us?

"I dunno, I've never really thought about it," he pulled into a bear hug,"it doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm with you." Stephanie smiled but wriggled out of is grip to pull on her tights, "why what's wrong?"

"Well," said Stephanie thinking carefully," I think Pixel's always had a thing for me but I think he's moved on but I'm not sure.

Uncle Milford's with Bessie so I don't think he will mind.

I doubt Stingy and Trixie would have a problem with us but I'm worried about Ziggy, I hang out with him the most. And not to mention Robbie…"

"What about Robbie?" said Sportacus concerned, "he hasn't done anything to you?"

"No, no, nothing like that and especially not with me," said Stephanie quickly.

"Oh, what then?" Sportacus said calmer.

"Well, he's not that kind of guy," Stephanie said nervously.

"Meaning?" replied confused.

"Erm, Robbie isn't into people of the opposite sex." Stephanie said to the floor.

"What!" he said alarmed.

"Haven't you noticed? The way he dresses, the tight pants, they way he walks, the disguises he dresses in, both male and female." She tailed off.

"What? I thought those were for disguises only, and what about tight pants?" He said striking a superhero pose. Stephanie interrupted.

"The way he jumps into your arms all the time, can't you see Sportacus? Robbie clearly likes you."

"OK, I didn't notice it like that, I just thought he was a wuss."

"No, Sportacus, Robbie's gay." Stephanie replied firmly.

"Well now you put it like that…" said a shocked Sportacus.

There was a pause.

"Well what should we do?"

"Well for now we won't do anything, we have to get you home, look at the time it's nearly midday! I'll get you home and we can talk about what to do with our situation later, OK?"

"Yeah sure, "Stephanie kissed him, "I do love you." Sportacus grinned despite what they had been discussing.

"I love you too, come on let's get you home."

It had been a few days since Stephanie's party; Sportacus had seen Stephanie everyday they couldn't do anything closer than hug, after the party everything had gone relatively back to normal.

Ziggy had been stuffing himself full of sweets and managed to glue his teeth together again, after another rendition of Twenty Times Time with the help of Stephanie's New Dance Machine the gang shared good memories of Ziggy's first birthday with Stephanie there.

Unknown to Stephanie, Stingy had attempted to recover his 'heartily' given present, which had been locked in the security of Stephanie's wardrobe along with a lll her other presents, and had needed a few tricks of Trixie to distract everyone from Stingy getting stuck in Stephanie's window. Unfortunately Stingy didn't find his presents.

Pixel had managed to cause another computer meltdown, he hadn't been doing that as often as he had hot a new computer system but it appeared that his storage clips of the town was overflowing so unfortunately he had to delete some.

The one difference that seemed to go unnoticed was that Robbie hadn't been seen periscope, normal or disguise.

This had bothered Sportacus for the past few days, not just because Robbie hadn't been seen bit it didn't give him an excuse to see Stephanie, when Robbie was up to his tricks it gave him more time to hang out with the gang. In danger or not.

He wandered whether his crystal was broken but he had saved Mayor Meanswell from yet another ladder accident that morning or whether Robbie's hoe was out of the crystals range.


	5. Curiosity Killed The Cat

Sportacus' curiosity got the better of him, he had to go see if Robbie was alright, he knew where he lived, he remembered back to when he had rescued Robbie on the billboard. But then he remembered what Stephanie had said. Was it a trap? Good or bad, or was he working on his next plan?

Sportacus' need to move overpowered Stephanie's talk, he did love her but he didn't want anyone to be hurt I the town he was slightly-above-average-hero of, good or bad, straight or gay. He flipped to the front of his ship and set off.

Sportacus found his way to the steps down to Robbie's lair, they looked like they hadn't been used for a while, Sportacus thought, thinking he was already there he thought he may as well see what Robbie's place looked like even if he wasn't hurt. He climbed down the steps.

As he dropped to the bottom and as his eyes got accustomed to the light he noticed the place was quite roomy for just one person, he saw the bright orange armchair and he clearly understood what Stephanie had meant, this was not the kind of taste in décor a straight person would have.

"I wondered when your curiosity would get the better of you," said a voice in the gloomy corner of what looked like the bottom of a periscope.

Sportacus jumped, he wasn't expecting anyone to have been down here but then he realised if Robbie hadn't been down in his lair, where else would he be?

"Oh sorry, I didn't expect…," he said quickly tailing off knowing he had no excuse.

"Sure," said Robbie," where else would I be?" he came out of the shadows of his periscope towards Sportacus.

"Sorry, it's just I noticed you hadn't been out since Stephanie's birthday, so I was just wondering of you were alright," said Sportacus nervously, "and you're fine so I'll get going now." He tried to make for the steps but Robbie was blocking them, "Erm… you're in the way," he said shyly.

"I know," said Robbie closing in on him.

Sportacus backed into the nearest wall. "I've always liked you Sportapoop."

"My name's Sportacus," he corrected quietly.

"Whatever," said Robbie. He leaned forward and kissed Sportacus.

"No." Sportacus said but was interrupted by another gentle kiss, "I said NO!" Sportacus said forcefully pushing him away, he didn't push hard but it was enough to make Robbie stumble.

"Sorry," Sportacus said apologetically, still standing where he was, "but I'm afraid I don't feel that way, I'm not like that, I just came to see if you were OK."

"You could have said," replied Robbie angrily, he was keeping his distance.

"I'm… I'm with Stephanie." He couldn't believe the first person he was telling was Robbie Rotten; he would've expected Robbie to be the last person he would tell.

"Oh, I should have known," said Robbie looking stupid, "Pinky was always your favourite."

"Look I am sorry Robbie, but if I do ever feel like, y'know, that I'll make sure you're the first to know."

"Sure, whatever," said Robbie trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Er… I'm gonna go now," said Sportacus losing his confidence slightly.

"I said OK, just GO," Robbie said with great annoyance.

Sportacus left feeling incredibly stupid, why had he gone down there? He couldn't stop thinking, why he had decided to go visit. But first things first he had to go talk to Stephanie about what had happened, he just hoped she would understand.


	6. I Don't Know

It was nearing the evening, everyone had gone home, Sportacus had run the entire way to Stephanie's house, there was no time to flip, he had to tell Stephanie. He headed straight for her house just stopping himself short from jumping straight through the shut window. He rapped on the window hoping the Mayor wouldn't hear. Stephanie looked up from her diary and a smile split across her face immediately when she saw who it was, she ran to the window and opened it wide. Sportacus jumper in easily.

"Hello stranger," said Stephanie excitedly.

"Stephanie, before you do or say anything I have to tell you. I went to visit Robbie, I don't know why, I think it was to check he was alright, because I hadn't seen him around lately, so anyway I went to check he was alright and well I should've guessed what would happen if I went down there but the thing is… well what happened was."

"You kissed didn't you?" said Stephanie calmly, she sat down on her bed. Sportacus sat down too and grabbed her hand.

"I didn't kiss him," he said quickly, "I pushed him off and came straight here, well I told him about us then left."

"You did? What did he say?" said Stephanie astonished.

"Well you could clearly see he was hurt but he said it was fine and told me to get out.

Stephanie the problem is I don't know what drove me to go there and check up on him, I mean he's so mean to us lot and is always trying to get me to leave but why would he do that if he like me?"

"Sportacus, it's because he likes you, is why he's trying to get you to leave."

"But what drove me to go down there then?" he replied confused.

"That I don't know," she leaned towards him and kissed him lightly. "You were probably just concerned because he's part of the town, even though he does try to get rid of you."

"Yeah, that must be it," he said more to himself than Stephanie, he rushed forwards and hugged her, "I do really love you, I hope you know that and I would never go for anyone else."

"I know," said Stephanie reassured, "I love you too, more than anything," Sportacus kissed her forehead.

"Thankyou, and your not worried about anything at all?"

"No, I'm sure. You came and told me what happened straight away, you're honest and if you've dealt with Robbie then I don't see why we can't tell everyone else."

"Wow, you really mean that?" said Sportacus excitedly.

"Yeah but not tonight, it's too late and there's something I need to do tomorrow first thing."

"OK, well umm, I should go now, unless you want to join me?" said Sportacus hopefully.

"Not tonight, sorry, I'm a bit behing with my dance practice, but maybe tomorrow, I'll make it up to you."

"I'm happy with that. Oh, it's nearly 8.08, I better be off then," he kissed Stephanie longingly. "Bye for now!" He flipped back out the window.


	7. Robbie's Revelation

Stephanie got up and was halfway through practicing her dancing when she stopped. She knew something wasn't right. The atmosphere in her room had changed. She heard a whirring sound coming from inside her wardrobe but couldn't think what it could be. Stepping to the side of the wardrobe she put her hand on the doorknob and braced herself. She wrenched open the door and out jumped…

"Robbie's robodog?" she exclaimed to herself. Something was different about it; it seemed different to how she had seen it on her birthday. The Robodog's eyes were red. "That can't be good," she thought and jumped on top of her bed. But wait, she had dealt with Robodog before, there was nothing she needed to worry about, all she needed to do was…

Stephanie bent down on top of her bed as Robodog tried to jump up and bite her, she flipped the switch to shut it off, but nothing happened, the dog swung round and bared it's teeth ready to attack again. "OK, that's slightly problematic," she said. "Just think about how I defeated it last time."

Meanwhile, Sportacus woke up, his crystal was flashing, "What the…" he said bemused, then realising, "Someone's in trouble," he leapt out of be not feeling tired anymore. "Who can be in trouble at this time of night?" his thoughts immediately turned to Stephanie. He raced to the front of his ship looking around urgently, he looked down into Stephanie's room, he saw the curtains open but was alarmed to see Stephanie standing on her bed kicking at something below her. Sportacus raced to the platform and lowered it leaping off just as it had lowered, he raced to Stephanie's still open window, but just as he was a bout to leap through he noticed something moving in one of the bushes out of the corner of his eye. He turned and looked, not too surprised to see Robbie attempting to hide himself in one of the smaller bushes.

"I should have guessed," said Sportacus loudly, he bent forwards and pulled Robbie out of the bush, he fell out noisily. "You stay there." He noticed a large remote control by his feet and knelt down and picked it up. He then turned and leapt through Stephanie's window, "Stephanie are you OK?"

"As well as I could be in this situation Sportacus," she said rushed," I can't switch it off."

"I think this might help," he put the remote on the floor and smashed it with his foot; Robodog fell to the ground, silent. Stephanie rushed towards him and kissed him.

"Thankyou, my Hero." She whispered. Sportacus smiled.

"I'm just glad you're alright." He said softly and kissed her backed. A retching sound came from outside. It was Robbie pretending to be sick.

Sportacus suddenly angry, jumped through the window and grabbed him roughly, he had never felt such anger course through him, "why did you do that? You've never aimed any of your plans at anyone but me."

"What do you think Sportastup," retorted Robbie angrily, "if I got rid of Pinky here, "Stephanie had climbed out of the window and followed Sportacus, she looked upset, "then maybe I might have a chance."

"How low can you sink," said Sportacus quietly, he had let go of Robbie disgusted and taken Stephanie in him arms." I love Stephanie, "he said simply, "and I will always love her no matter what happens to her, there's no-one else I want, but, even after all these things you've done to us even after all these things you've done to us over the years I am still willing to extend you the hand of friendship." He held out his hand.

Robbie considered him for a moment, "No," he said, "I can't accept it, after all these years I've tried to get rid of you, and still you offer to be my friend, I can't… I don't deserve it." He turned and walked a few steps. The turned back," you two deserve each other, I hope you two are happy the rest of your lives." He left.

Stephanie and Sportacus looked at each other.

Sportacus broke the silence, "well, what should we do?"

"Should we go after him?"

"No, give him some time, I'll go down there tomorrow,"

"OK, can I come too?"

"I don't see why not," There was a pause.

"Sportacus, did you really mean that? That I am your only and you will always love me?" Stephanie burst out.

"Yes, I did," Sportacus said simply, "I don't want to be with anyone else, ever." Stephanie kissed him.

"Thankyou," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For saving me, for loving me."


	8. The Talk

"Hey, Stephanie look out

"Hey, Stephanie look out!" shouted Sportacus.

Stephanie was standing on a wall with the gang below her.

"What?" she turned her head looking around. She screamed as Sportacus grabbed her making her look like she was falling off the wall and Sportacus was catching her. He landed safely but before he had let Stephanie straighten up he grabbed her and kissed her longingly. Stephanie giggled.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" Sportacus asked

"Not yet," Stephanie said, suddenly serious, "we've got to go and see Robbie first."

"OK, let's go then," Sportacus made to set off but Stephanie grabbed him, "what?" Stephanie grinned.

"Wait silly," she snickered, "I've got to tell the guys where I'm going, remember? You just pushed me off a wall making it look like you were saving me."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, but I was missing you." Sportacus said apologetically.

"Yeah well you're gonna have to make it up to me tonight. He grinned and Stephanie skipped off round the back to the other side of the wall.

"Stephanie, are you alright?" said Trixie, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to Sportacus," said Stephanie, Sportacus struck his superhero pose, following Stephanie.

"Look guys, I've got to, er, go see Uncle Milford about something," Stephanie lied, "and I need Sportacus to give me a hand."

"Sure see ya later Stephanie," said Ziggy. Stephanie pulled Sportacus away.

"Nice one," whispered Sportacus, Stephanie grinned.

"Don't you noticed something different between those two?" asked Pixel to the gang.

"Yeah, something's different. But whatever it is, I don't want it." Said Stingy hautily.

"Oh well, come on guys, let's play basketball!" cheered Ziggy.

Sportacus and Stephanie reached the opening of Robbie's house.

"Dya think we should knock?" asked Stephanie.

"No, he won't let us in, will he?" replied Sportacus, "I'll go first, just in case," he leapt in, Stephanie followed.

"Go away" they heard a voice say when they reached the bottom, "it's too late, go away."

"Robbie, we just want to talk?" said Sportacus calmly, they could clearly see Robbie slumped in his orange chair in his dressing gown.

"No, it's too late," he said.

"It's never too late to go back," replied Sportacus, edging forward.

"Oh please Robbie," begged Stephanie in her 8-year-old way, "we're going to miss you, we'll miss not having you around, and the other guys will get bored."

"No, I can't, I've done too much to you," Robbie said strained.

"We've always had fun, and no-one's got hurt," said Stephanie.

"Just because we're together doesn't mean we can't play together," said Sportacus meaningfully.

"Look at you," Robbie looked at Stephanie, "you're an adult now, you can't still be playing games.

"Yes you can," replied Sportacus, "look at me, I'm nearly 37 and still playing games, and I was doing it when I was 27 too."

"Yes and I can see you've been playing with young girls too," snapped Robbie. Sportacus looked nervous and opened his mouth to reply but Stephanie cut across him.

"Just because he's older than me doesn't mean he's messing with me," she said defensively, "how do you know I'm not messing with him?"

Sportacus looked shocked but didn't say anything.

Robbie crossed his arms, "Fine," he mumbled.

"Great, does that mean you'll play with us?" she asked cheerfully.

"Ok," he said impatiently, but not today, I've got to catch up on my sleep."

"Okay, well…. I'll see you around?" asked Stephanie.

"Just get out before I set my Robodog on you again," he snarled. Stephanie got the message, she grabbed Sportacus and headed towards the entrance they had come out of and turned.

"Umm, how can you set Robodog on us if we smashed the remote?" Stephanie said tentatively.

"Just get out!" Robbie sneered, "go have sex or something." They left.

"Well that was good, wasn't it," said Stephanie as they climbed out of the entrance, "at least we know he's alright with us, "go have sex or something"", she remarked.

"Stephanie, what did you mean "how do you know I'm messing around with him"?" said Sportacus quietly. Stephanie stopped and walked over to him.

"I would never mean a thing like that, I was just saying it to sort Robbie out. I love you and always will and I want it to be like that forever." Sportacus relaxed and relaxed.

"Ok, come on, let's tell the guys the big news that we're together then."


	9. Your Place Or Mine?

"Hey, you're back," the gang cheered.

"We were just getting bored, Stingy knicked the ball," said Trixie. They laughed.

"Guys," Sportacus looked nervously at Stephanie, "we've got something to tell you," there was a pause.

"We, as in Sportacus and me, are together," burst out Stephanie. There was silence.

"Well, finally," said Trixie, "you know I thought you'd never do it."

"I should've guessed," said Ziggy happily hugging Stephanie and shaking Sportacus' hand," I've always thought there was something different between you two."

"How come we didn't this kind of congratulation when we told everyone about us, Trixie?" said Stingy sniffily, "Good on yer."

"Stephanie, I always liked you bit I knew you and Sportacus would always end up together," Pixel looked dejected but Stephanie stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, Pixel," Stephanie said and hugged him.

"We'll leave you two together for a bit then," said Trixie and dragged the rest off.

"What about your uncle?" asked Sportacus.

"We can leave him for a bit, he'll be busy with Bessie."

"Ah, Ok, so what dya wanna do?"

"I dunno," Stephanie grinned.

"I seem to remember you had some making up to do for me?" Sportacus replied grinning just as much as Stephanie.

"Your place or mine?"


End file.
